


Have a quickie, dammit!

by waifukou



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He wants her home is that so much to ask for, Humor, Madara is retired and basically caters only to his wife, Modern AU, Romance, Sakura and Madara are married, Sakura is a doctor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waifukou/pseuds/waifukou
Summary: Sakura takes on more night shifts at the hospital. Madara doesn't like it. He just wants some alone time with his wife. And he intends to show her how he does when she comes home. Smut.





	Have a quickie, dammit!

**Prompt: Have a quickie, damnit!**

**VVV**

Madara wasn't exactly pleased with Sakura's choice of working overtime in the hospital.

Above all, Madara respected and supported the majority of his wife's decisions to the absolute top, as long as they were rational and largely, they were. But Madara had to try his absolute hardest to be _especially_ supportive of her choices when it involved her work. Madara knew how much Sakura's profession mattered to her so he aimed to play his supporting role of " _caring and considerate husband_ " the best he could whenever the topic arose. Even if he was too excessive and went overboard on it...sometimes.

Okay, fine, _most times._

He might as well get that quote slapped on a shirt or a pin to wear everyday because the amount of times he's been referred to as "Ah! Sakura's sweet husband is here again!" Or "Oh, you _must_ be Sakura's husband. Are you going out to meet her again?" from their neighbors or old patients at the hospital was enough to make Madara melt at the compliment and easily sink into a conversation of his latest ploys to meet up with his wife.

He was famous for his daily lunch visits to the hospital. The front desk didn't even bother giving him visitor stickers anymore. One day, the lady just handed him a custom made badge with his name laminated and shooed him away with her fingers. It made Madara tap his shoes with glee as he skipped to see his wife with their meal in hand, eager to show off his new badge, happily exclaiming he now had one just like her! But of course, he stopped beforehand to take some selfies with the new item to post.

Madara followed a diligent schedule of waking his beautiful wife up every morning at her desired time which was to him, a _preposterous_ _time,_ because the birds weren't even singing yet nor was the sun out but he sucked it up because he didn't want to make things worse on Sakura.

After he successfully awoken his grumpy wife as she was definitely not a morning person, Madara would start on preparation for a delicious selectable breakfast of Sakura's favorites. Madara varied it daily because to him, the unexpected was, _oh_ _so_ entertaining and he really did enjoy those expressions of soft surprise and joy written all over Sakura's face when she exited the bathroom, looking exquisite, as she sat herself at the table happily sniffing in the warm scrambled eggs and fresh toast with bacon on the side.

Madara knew his wife had quite a sweet tooth so he enjoyed indulging her with sliced strawberries or peaches, sometimes pears with honey drizzled on top. He knew she hated coffee but needed some sort of caffeine to get through the day so he found, minuscule _but_ healthy ways.

Madara learned the hard way that fruits were a _bitch_ to cut perfectly and he fumed how people made it look so easy on videos. The thought of being lied to so vehemently made Madara want to sue as he whined at the cuts on his fingers that Sakura kissed before putting band-aids atop of which made Madara nuzzle her afterward like a cat. It was little things like that, that made Madara not regret a thing.

While Madara was known to be prone to recklessness when it came to his wife, he also aimed for perfection when delivering anything to her. _So_ , you bet your ass he went above and beyond to make her home-cooked meals which were a first to him because household chores never occurred to him. Growing up, he had servants for _literally_ everything.

Madara invested quite a sum towards kitchen supplies and the proper tools for their new house to make sure Sakura eats because _goddamn_ , that woman will ignore her own personal health to save lives or even, escort an elderly man to the stairs despite it not being a requirement of her job.

Sakura was nice like that. And he loved that about his wife. He loved all of it, _all of her._ But it just as equally pissed him off.

Madara would never admit to his wife how ignored he felt without her the last weeks. He didn't want to guilt his wife to put a pause on her work to spend some much needed alone time with him but if it was something he had to eventually resort to, well.

Maybe he would.

It's been insufferable just sitting at home and counting the hours, the messages from her that was all Madara could rely on for assurance his wife was fine.

He couldn't even pick her up after work anymore because Sakura forced, _ordered_ him was more accurate, not to wait around the parking lot for hours when she figured out this was how Madara spent most of his evenings when she took on night shifts.

Madara hates going against his wife's wishes but he had to make sure she got into a taxi safely or wasn't being followed. In this time of age, he had to protect his oblivious but brilliant wife!

Now, he spent his evenings whining to himself while sending sad emoticons to her when she was at work. Or whenever he cleaned his grand collection of sports cars, Madara would recall memories of when he did pick Sakura up. It was magical. As soon as her foot stepped outside, he'd purposefully rev the car up. It would alert everyone in the vicinity, males would enviously glare and females would gawk at her _had_ to make it known that Sakura was _taken._

While it brought satisfaction to him, it resulted in Sakura giving him a pinch on the cheek instead of the usual kiss when she entered the vehicle. It made Madara regret the action _a smidge_ as he pulled out from the lobby.

Madara sighed again as he leaned on to the couch, ignoring the words from the television reporter. Izuna _did_ warn him that retirement would be boring, especially at his age where he recently turned forty-two. Izuna _also_ warned him the cons of marrying such a young woman who was at the peak of her career, just entering her late twenties and graduated medical school.

But Madara didn't care.

He knew that eventually, their honeymoon would come where he'd whisk Sakura away to whatever state she named and ate exotic foods until they've gained enough weight to not do anything the entire plane ride back home except snuggle together in first class.

Later on, the weekends when she wasn't working or on-call, he'd have Sakura all to himself _again_. On their newly bought couch after eating a dinner of order out pad thai, he'd imagine they would cuddle and catch up on movies that recently came out, whatever Sakura wanted to watch honestly. Madara could appreciate a good chick flick if that's what his wife wanted but luckily for him, she hated those and would rather watch an action film.

Before the movie would start, he'd get comfortable by draping his arm around Sakura's shoulder that he loved to squeeze or place his chin under when she was checking the mail as she inquired what gadgets her silly husband bought this time or whenever she read those lengthy novels of hers. Then after their movie marathon, just _maybe_ , _you know_ if the stars properly aligned that night, the couple could also catch up on some sex for the remainder of the night if Sakura wasn't too tired.

Madara happily grinned to himself at the thought. But it was quickly trampled on like clouds of dust as Sakura sat beside him one dinner night across their fresh wooden table announcing she got promoted to head doctor in her wing.

 _Obviously_ , Madara congratulated his wife and scooped her up from her chair, claiming that this called for immediate dessert and wine!

Sakura just smiled and looped her arms through her husband's neck as she kissed his cheek.

"That being said. I'll have to take a few overnight shifts here and there. Sometimes stay the whole night." She said, kissing his nose before finishing. "And before you complain, _yes._ I will be fine, I'll text you if anything happens."

Madara did his best to swallow the whine he wanted to express, instead replacing it with a tight smile. "Will you be alright, darling? I don't want you to over exhaust yourself. Lately, it's become harder for you to wake up in the morning."

Sakura laughed lightly which made Madara relaxed. He grinned down at his wife who gave him a tired smile that would've looked pitiful to anyone else, but it was strikingly beautiful in Madara's vision as he saw no difference to it than the fateful encounter where he first saw her at a cafe with their accidental swapped orders. _God bless that barista_.

"Are you saying I'm getting old? Maybe it's time for me to give up trying to be a morning person." Sakura expressed wistfully.

"Yes! Are my proclivities finally rubbing off on you? I told you darling that there is nothing wrong sleeping until noon." Madara says with a large smile that makes Sakura roll her eyes.

"Oh you big goof, put me down. The only thing rubbing off on me is your scent. Did you shower today?" She asks, untangling herself from his hold.

Madara cried at the comment as follows after Sakura into the bathroom, in hopes he can convince her to take a bath together.

It was one of the last times Madara ever got to properly converse with his wife for more than fifteen minutes as this past week, she's only come home barely conscious only to stuff food into her mouth than undress for bed. But starting this week, it would be different.

Madara happily put his concentrations into the pastry he was cooking for himself and Sakura to feed to each other this evening as she told him exciting news yesterday that she shouldn't be doing any late-night shifts for some time.

Of course, this resulted in Madara reacting like a mad man and stating that called for another celebration!

But once again, it was stomped on as he heard a ding from his iPhone and while licking cream off a spoon, he ran to the living room to see it was a message from his beloved. Before answering, Madara cooed at their contact picture together which never failed to make him smile.

It was an image of Sakura laughing widely at him on their tenth date to the zoo. The reason for her hysteria was before deciding to feed any animals, Madara asked Sakura, his girlfriend at the time, to take a picture with him first. What he didn't know was that he had a leaf stuck in his untamed hair. Just as he took the picture, a giraffe leaned in and ate the leaf _along with_ a chunk of his hair making Madara yell. But like that, the camera clicked and caught all of it in one frame.

Madara recalled how jubilant Sakura was at the sight, giggling all day in random bursts that annoyed Madara to some degree, not because of her fits of laughter but of how uncool he must've looked. But somewhere in him, Madara wouldn't mind enduring that awful process again just to see her in such happy spirits.

Swiping the notification open, the text from Sakura read: "Hospital recently hired new doctors and I've been assigned to watch over them so...I'll be working overtime _again_ :(."

Madara wilted at the message but did his best to type out an encouraging text of, "Okay babe! You've got this! Make sure to eat your lunch."

For an extra boost to his wife, he sent a selfie of himself with a peace sign and the apron Sakura _loves_ with the saying of, "May I suggest this sausage?" And yes, there was an arrow pointing past his stomach for extra confirmation on _which_ sausage it was referring to.

After receiving Sakura's exasperated emoji spam than a picture of her own which was the lunch bento he packed for her and her tongue out in a teasing manner, Madara quickly saved the image and sent a flood of heart emoticons before gloomily turning off the stove.

He took off the silly apron and draped it on a chair before ringing his brother up for, hopefully, reassurance. Before he could even get a word in, Izuna said.

"I told you so."

Madara growled. "Told me what? You don't even know why I'm calling. Maybe I just want to talk."

Izuna snorted before saying. "I seriously doubt that. You never _'just'_ want to talk unless you count complaining and asking me to make the impossible happen. So before you howl like a wolf on wanting to work again, I just want to know what did Sakura do this time?"

Madara heard his brother fall into presumably, a chair as he overheard a loud thud. Likely, Izuna was preparing himself for the usual weekly hour call rant of Madara's doubts.

"She's working overtime this week. And I'm getting worried. You don't think she's ignoring me, right?" asked Madara.

Izuna sighed on the other line. "Not this again. Didn't you call about this already? I thought I told you that Sakura is definitely not ignoring you. And she couldn't if she tried. _You_ live with her."

"I mean, maybe she's finally tired of seeing me at home everyday and feels she can't breathe! Oh my poor darling, I don't want her to feel that way. Maybe I should consider going back to work."

"You moron. You literally whined and threw a tantrum at the Uchiha elders when they suggested you marry someone else than Sakura. You can't just waltz back in and demand to be crowned the head of the household again after being so quick to throw it away." expressed Izuna with agitation. He was feeling a large sense of deja vu. He swore that these were the exact lines he said last week during their call.

"I told you I never cared for that title anyway. I meant, maybe invest going back to being a lawyer with you or a police officer with Itachi and Shisui." Madara said before adding, "I'd easily get the job."

" _No._ Don't do anything rash, not until discussing it with Sakura first. I'm sure she's not ignoring you, big brother. Relax."

Madara stifled a laugh. "I know, it's impossible right?"

But before he could get that sentence out, he heard another notification alert from his phone and took his device away from his ear to see that it was another message from his beloved. He squealed and did a mini dance in his head before opening it and widening his eyes at a picture of her and two males sitting beside her in a table.

Sakura was in the middle and smiling wide and looking absolutely divine with her white coat and a simple blouse. Madara glared at the males sitting close enough to her that their shoulders were close to touching. One had white hair spilling gracefully over a similar coat to Sakura on, while the other man had black hair tied into a bun and a mask resting on his chin.

He read her caption carefully saying: " _Meet my new co-workers, honey! And they seem competent! Which means potentially fewer shifts. On my left is Kimimaro, he's three years older than me while on my right is Kakuzu! He's practically your age but you can hardly tell. We just finished lunch. Going back to work in five. Love you. Text you when I'm off, babe."_

Izuna detected something was wrong by the silence and hesitantly called out to his brother. "...Madara, you there?"

"Izuna. I'm absolutely certain. Sakura doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh my god. What now?"

Madara forwarded the photo to his brother and whined. "Just who could these sly bastards be? Maybe they're seducing her. Oh my god, and there's two of them. Izuna, quick. Run a background check on both of these men. No, wait. I knew it. They're already scum. Come on brother, we're going to the hospital. We can take both of them on. "

Izuna had to hold back from shrieking at his brother to _calm the fuck down_ as he felt Madara's volatile aura through the screen. He was betting Madara was already rummaging through his closet for tennis shoes and a baseball bat.

"Madara, Konoha Hospital has some of the best staff. _You would know_ since Sakura works there. Just because she works beside men does _not_ necessarily mean she's in danger. If anything, you're the danger if you go over there right now so please, _get a grip_." Izuna said, firmly.

"I can't, I just, I don't know. Well I know, _okay_ _fine_. We won't get those creeps today ...but I just miss her." Madara inaudibly said before clearing his throat to add, "And I'm worried, Izuna. I really want her home, that's all."

Izuna sighs. "You know how professional Sakura is. She'd never try to get purposefully too close with another man and knowing you, she is fully aware you'd burn the building down if a man did try. Might I add, Sakura is perfectly capable of wrestling a man to the ground if he did anything. You have no reason to worry so much, brother. She loves you and I'm sure she misses you as well. Just wish the best for her to train these guys than she'll be home soon."

Madara pouted a bit before registering the words his brother spoke into his mind. Perhaps, Izuna was right. He never could think straight when Sakura was away. And frankly, that was everyday. But he couldn't think properly when she was around either.

It didn't matter if she was here or not, Sakura drove him crazy. It perplexed him how a grown man his age that's had countless one night stands and flings in his past to be moved by such foolish emotions like jealousy over a trivial matter of Sakura being around men.

Even thinking of the picture she sent, with that wide smile and innocent face and those men with similar expressions and the friendly atmosphere surrounding them, Madara wanted to erase and scrub it all away and curse Sakura for putting him through such torture.

But he knew Sakura didn't like it when he was overly aggressive and she never purposefully did anything to get a rise from him. But these small things did and he'd never confess it to Sakura because she'd just say he was being dramatic again.

Madara parted with his brother after thanking him for dealing with him in his moments of disarray. Izuna offered to visit him once the week ended if things didn't go well but Madara would make damn sure things would.

VVV

Sakura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She pulled the disposable mask away from her mouth to speak. "Alright, we should be wrapping up here. Dr. Kaguya and Dr. Kakuzu, any questions?"

The white-haired doctor shook his head while the other black-haired male grunted.

"No, but this was quite helpful. Thank you, Dr. Haruno." Said Kakuzu who took a step closer.

Sakura plastered a smile as she ripped the latex green gloves off her hands. "It's my job, gentleman. If you have any other concerns, please direct them to Shizune who'll show you the remaining items you'll need to complete after surgery. Now, excuse me."

Sakura Haruno bowed, unable to see the twinkling stars of admiration from both male's gaze that followed her exiting form from the wide doors.

Sakura walked directly to her office, waving off staff who respectfully greeted her as she passed. When she reached for the knob of her office door, Sakura quickly shut the door gently and went to her desk for retrieval of her phone. She frowned at the screen. Madara hasn't sent her any messages in response to her photo earlier. She was left on read.

Sakura was never left on read from her husband which meant one thing, was he mad at her?

Sakura heaved a sigh at the thought of dealing with her grumpy husband when she returned home. Sakura made a reach for some files and shoved them in her purse. She shut her computer down and neatly collected a stack of unsigned documents to finish tomorrow.

She brewed in her thoughts while doing so, what could Madara be mad at her for? Well, it was obvious her lack of presence at home was definitely making him antsy. And it didn't help that they were supposed to share a romantic dinner tonight because she was supposed to stop late shifts but that changed as Tsunade hired more workers for their new setups in departments. It was an abrupt decision that pissed Sakura off herself. She glanced at the clock that struck nearly past ten. _Ugh_. And she informed him over message instead of call. Madara preferred it when she called. That was definitely it.

Sakura bit back her bottom lip. Perhaps, she hasn't been the most considerate of her husband's feelings lately but work did that to her. Sakura was tired of everything at the moment. Except Madara. And she could only hope he could forgive her for her lack of affection at the moment.

She locked her office door before heading out to fetch a cab back home hurriedly.

VVV

Madara was immediately awoken by the sound of the front door opening. He heard Sakura's voice call out to him and express she was home but Madara ignored it, snuggling deeper into the blanket on the couch.

He overheard her setting her keys down and could envision that she was removing her shoes now as he's memorized Sakura's routine when she came home. First, she would always lock the door and twist the knob to make sure than set her mails and keys down into their tray. Next, she'd put her belongings down and take off her shoes in a swift manner, neatly aligning it beside his. And after that, she would be heading to the sink to wash her hands.

As if on cue, the water from the faucet turned and Madara shut his eyes harder to feign sleep as he heard it stop and footsteps come closer to him.

"Madara...where are you? I'm back a bit early. Did you eat dinner?" Sakura asks, searching where her husband could be. She spots a lump on their couch and grins at finding him but stops as she notices his near still figure.

She pouts at the sight and murmurs to herself. "Sleeping without me? Is that why you didn't message me? I'm hurt."

Sakura takes a few steps closer than bends down to peer closer at her husband's facial features. She took in everything, his long eyelashes that she ached to count, his narrow nose she enjoyed bumping into with her button one and his milky skin that was void of any blemishes. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the sight. She wonders if this deep contentment is what Madara feels as well when he watches her sleep.

Without thinking, she reaches forward to place a lock of hair behind his ear. "I'm home, honey. I miss you. I'm sorry if I made you feel lonely but I'm here now. And I promise I won't leave. Sleep well...and dream of me." Sakura whispers before placing a chaste kiss on her husband's cheek.

She rises to change but finds her wrist being grabbed and within seconds, she was pinned down by her wide awake husband.

Sakura's eyes go wide as she is caught in a stare of wide obsidian eyes that is glassy with mixed emotions.

"M-Madara! I thought you were sleeping. Don't scare me like that." Sakura exclaimed, finding her heart was racing a beat faster.

Madara opens his mouth but no words come out, so he closes it and attempts to think but finds himself breathing harshly. Sakura hears him breathing hard through his nose. Air in and out. In and out. She gives him a concerned look.

"Madara?"

" _Don't_." He begins, cutting her off by surprise. "Don't say stuff like that.,..because I will hold you accountable to it. Do you promise you won't leave?" Madara asks gently, his relentless gaze never once leaving Sakura who is a bit embarrassed at how handsome her husband is without effort and how awful she must look in comparison with her unruly hair and awful stench of medicine.

"Of course I mean it. I know you must be angry at me for all my attention focused on work right now but, I promise that after I train these doctors, I'll take a few days off to spend time with you." explains Sakura as she is trying to wiggle her way out of Madara's grasp that is still harshly planted on her wrist. Madara tightens it as he realizes what Sakura is trying to do.

"No." Madara says making Sakura redirect her attention back to Madara's fierce stare that makes her want to shrink.

"What?"

"You said, you _promised,_ you wouldn't leave. And tonight, you are not leaving me, Sakura Haruno." Madara finishes before growling in lust, ripping off Sakura's coat and snatching her shirt off, the buttons popping off one by one making Sakura jump and squeal.

He began to nip her neck, unable to decide if he wants to kiss it or bite it to leave his mark on her so he does both.

"M-Madara! That's indecent for work."

Madara ignores her, immersing himself in her soft, succulent skin as he settles now on sucking the side of her neck greedily. "Not enough, more of you. I want... _need_ more."

Sakura felt herself falter under his touches per usual and feels heat creep up to her neck as she can feel his moist tongue dragging circles around different areas now. Madara has long let go of the hold on her wrists to instead wrap his arms around her waist firmly. He half drags and half carries her to the top of their bed so he can continue what he was doing atop a larger space.

"B-but, I just got home." Sakura whispers as Madara makes his way to her collarbone now and grazes his teeth on it for a few minutes. In an instant, Sakura is on alert and trying to escape her husband's mouth on her. She can't shake this paranoia that she reeks of _god knows what_ and needs to shower first before they have some sexy time. "Let me wash up, what's gotten into you? Can't this wait?"

Madara whined into her chest, his mouth having let go of the area he played with that was now turning purple. "If I let you go, you'll leave. Again. And I can't wait anymore, Sakura. I need you."

Sakura paused, unable to study her eccentric husband's face. He was known for his theatrical schemes and grand love gestures but this was different. At first, she deemed it as lust for all the days she was gone and the hours she spent at home sleeping or eating and Madara wanted to catch up on the physical affection aspect of their marriage or pent up frustration he needed to express but, it seemed like so much more. Sakura couldn't pinpoint what.

He was clinging to her, searching for something, _in need_ of something that only she can provide and Madara wanted it, whether it be her love or scent or pinches.

She weaves her fingers through his black unruly hair before asking. "Madara, darling, what's wrong?"

He doesn't respond but sniffles into her chest, dipping his face in between her covered breasts that he hungrily sniffed and nipped and kissed.

"My love, why don't you let me shower before we do anything? I know I stink. I know that isn't very sexy." Sakura says, hoping he'll listen and allow her.

Going lower to her stomach and blowing raspberries that tickles but Sakura ignores her giggles to maintain her sternness toward her husband. He manages to get out a few words between it, that along the lines are, "...don't….care….you...stay."

Sakura sighed, hoping her coaxing method would work and make Madara cave but Sakura underestimated Madara's neediness. Not wanting to deal with it any further, she tries shoving him off because she really _needed_ to shower.

"Honey. _Let_ _go_."

"No!" He nearly shots after placing another raspberry on her stomach.

"Madara! Enough! get off."

"Urghhh. Have a quickie dammit!" Madara pleads that makes Sakura go still.

" _What_?"

It was quiet for a few seconds as Madara froze, sucking the saliva away from his lips that were so eagerly trailing towards Sakura's navel. He felt Sakura's hard stare down upon him that made Madara slowly get up to reach eye level with his wife.

He blinks and then finds himself staring at Sakura who abruptly begins to laugh loudly, throwing her head back and mouth agape with incredulity. Madara then realizes the cause of her laughter, most likely from the juvenile slang that just slipped out of his mouth without thinking.

He quickly dove under the bedsheets to hide from his sheer embarrassment and humiliation.

Sakura couldn't help but roar louder at his action, tears welling up in her eyes and stomach beginning to squeeze in pain. It shouldn't be this amusing, _really_ but it surprised Sakura with how earnest Madara was sometimes. She couldn't help but fall in love with her husband a bit more after hearing that _which_ she didn't even think was possible. But, it was.

Madara was apparently, possible of many things.

Sakura calmed herself down before poking her husband who was still taking refuge in their satin sheets.

"Quickie, huh?" Sakura manages out before falling back into snickers and gasps of 'Oh god, I can't believe you honestly just said that."

Hearing that made Madara press himself deeper into the bunched up sheets. After releasing all the cases of laughter inside the deep pit of her abdomen, Sakura scooted close to Madara to seek his face but was only greeted with his uncontrollable hair. She dipped her head low and found his earlobe, she inched her lips close so that it was inside the shell to whisper.

"We can do more than a quickie if you let me shower, silly."

Madara knew the tips of his ears were still burning from his words prior but found a cold shiver of delight run up his spine at Sakura's silky tone that elicited naughty implications. God. When she talked like that. It unwinded all his inhibitions, leaving him defenseless and it should make him feel absolutely pathetic at how easily loosened Sakura made him in mere seconds. But it had the opposite effect, it drove him mad with thirst and his only resolve was for Sakura to finish what she started.

He felt her tongue slowly outline his outer ear, leaving a trail of saliva that made Madara tense and develops a warm heat in his belly. He found himself leaning into her touch, wanting Sakura to go farther, to continue moistening him in other places that desperately craved her attention. His manhood bulged at the thought of Sakura tending, _tasting_ him down there with her slow flicks and darts of her slender tongue and swift kisses -

In an instance, it stopped as well as that lack of warmth beside him. Madara found himself swallowing a cry. Lifting up the sheets to peep his eye out, Madara found that Sakura had gotten up from the bed and wrapped herself up in a robe. She shot him a wink behind her back before heading towards the bathroom.

VVV

Sakura had difficulty swallowing as she found herself being gently laid down by Madara.

As soon as she finished her shower, not even able to utter a complaint to dry her hair, Madara swept her up and silenced her with a soft kiss that transported the couple to their large mattress with their covers already spiraled out.

Sakura found herself sweating and the area between her legs tingling in anticipation. She was naked underneath her flimsy robe that revealed everything to Madara, hiding nothing. It made Sakura flush. It shouldn't but under his stare, Sakura always felt squirmish, suddenly self-conscious and aware that her body was nothing to boast about but Madara found that quite the contrary.

He intended to show her all the areas he loved, which was every inch of Sakura.

Dipping his head down, Madara planted swift pecks along her neck to her collarbone. His hair stroked Sakura's chin that made her want to release a giggle but found her breath hitching as Madara hastened his pace of kisses, stopping his trail as he reached her bosom.

Sakura gingerly weaved her fingers in Madara's hair as she trembled, feeling his tongue dart out to lick her nipple slowly. He continued to stretch his tongue out, divulging all of her firm pink-tinted flesh to himself and lacing it with saliva. He glanced up from his eyelashes to see Sakura watching him with those wide green eyes and panting mouth.

Madara smiled before parting his lips to graze on one of her teat's in a painful manner before harshly sucking on it. Sakura gasped at the action, tightening the hold on him ever so lightly.

Delighted to hear her soft attempts of suppressions of moans, Madara decided to move on and hummed as he continued earlier his stream of kisses before stopping in between her legs.

He licked his lips at the sight of her, _wet_ and _bare_ and _ready only_ for him.

Leaning forward, Madara began to explore her soft, rich, heat. He coated her insides with a soft layer of his saliva, the tip of his tongue wandering in her.

He held his breath as he felt her thighs wrap around his neck, pushing and urging him closer to continue his exploring and Madara reacted by slipping a finger above her clit and begin stroking it. He felt Sakura tense but relaxed as he gently continued it.

He heard Sakura gasp when he quickened his pace and with that, Madara slipped a finger inside her. A bead of sweat dripped from the side of his forehead as Sakura squeezed him tight, hips shaking violently as she attempted to ride his hand, demanding him to go further.

"More.." Sakura finally begs with a groan followed at the end.

Madara gets up slowly to nestle himself comfortably atop Sakura, he bends down to capture her in a kiss before sliding two fingers inside her that makes Sakura gasp. He plants his tongue inside her mouth while he pumps his hand inside her with a fluid pace making Sakura arch her back and moan loudly in pleasure.

"My good girl," He mutters in praise before retracting his wet hand out of Sakura who is red and soaked with sweat.

She whimpers underneath Madara as he brings his drenched fingers to his lips, keeping a level stare at his wife as he puts the tips of it in his mouth; revelling internally at how delectable Sakura tastes.

"More. Please." She rasps out, almost on the verge of cumming but needed a firm push. She grips Madara's hair while looking him in the eye, her other hand fumbling, trying to search and grab desperately of what could, _what will,_ deliver her that final push.

Madara doesn't need to be told twice as he angles himself atop her, picking up her leg to hoister atop his shoulder while the other is lazily wrapped around his hip. He found himself satisfied at their position as it gave him a clear view and exposure of Sakura's pussy.

Unable to stare at what awaited his hungry, eager twitching cock, Madara plunged quickly into Sakura, penetrating her with one swift thrust. He lets out a breath at how tight Sakura is, her pussy clamping down hard on his length within seconds.

He furrows his brow as he quickly pounds into her, setting a fast pace that makes Sakura yelp and clutches the sheets around her. It only strengthens her tightness around Madara's cock making him grit his teeth.

He pounds her rapidly, disrupting the rhythm to an irregular one as the base of his cock was throbbing with build-up, screaming for release. He grunted, wanting to wait it out a bit longer to time a release with Sakura. He bends her leg and grips it hard, quickening the pace dangerously fast that makes Sakura scream.

Madara pushes faster, his cock all the way inside her as his balls were slapping against her skin. He places his free hand back to her clit, stroking at a similar pace.

He sighs as he realizes that he is on the verge of orgasm, his manhood swelling inside Sakura and her pussy overflowing with her arousal that strengthened and twisted around him with each forceful thrust.

"Cumming…" Sakura strains out before her pussy bursts, her waves of climax releasing and unbelievably sucking Madara in more. He cursed as he found himself pounding into Sakura several more times before surrendering to his orgasm.

Madara held tightly onto Sakura who was still gasping, recovering from her climax and bursting out into another scream as Madara abruptly exploded after her. She muffled her cries in Madara's shoulder as he emptied himself inside her, both shaking as his semen poured out in giant waves into her pussy.

Madara found himself again thrusting into her repeatedly, making sure the last drop of him filled Sakura to the brim. Sakura shook and gasped in pleasure, never feeling anything so powerful in her life. She clasped her legs around her husband, urging him to continue, to let it all out. Madara's gushing cock did so as it stretched all the way to her cervix.

He pumped one last time, feeling heightened in elevation at Sakura's hunger for more, _for all_ of him. After a solid, firm, thrust to ensure all his fluids remains inside, Madara kissed his wife intensely while a trail of his cum dripped down from her pussy lips.

"You did so well, my love." Madara whispered as he laid himself down beside his wife, his penis still deeply nestled inside her.

Sakura smiled tiredly and kissed his fingers as they trailed faintly around her beautiful warm face.

"Mmmmm….I don't think I can go to work tomorrow…" She mutters, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Why's that?" He asks, a finger curling around a strand of her hair.

"Legs will hurt….you also left...lots of marks…" Sakura says drowsily and Madara's eyes spotted purple marks on multiple areas on her neck and collarbone.

He smirked to himself and scoots closer to his wife's side to place his head atop Sakura's, uncaring of how drenched it is and finding overall ease in her presence.

Before drifting off to sleep alongside her, Madara reminds himself that he'll have to make a call to Izuna tomorrow saying how he won't be needing a visit anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for MadaSaku week/day 2019. I originally posted this on my tumblr at Heavilyhappy. Message me there for prompts or commissions on who you want to see me write. And as always, please leave a review.


End file.
